


I'm Not An Angel

by HauntedVeela99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedVeela99/pseuds/HauntedVeela99
Summary: Under Voldemort's orders, Cassie has been captured by Scabior and is trapped in Malfoy Manor. Three men are instantly drawn to the girl; Draco, her old schoolfriend; Snape, who taught her favourite subject, and Lucius, initially hostile but who gradually grows to care for her. They must try and keep her safe whilst thinking of an escape plan that won't get them all killed.





	I'm Not An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Starts out slow but I will get into the story quickly, so bear with it for a chapter or two! It will mainly be Cassie’s POV but will also switch to other characters occasionally.  
> This whole story is based on the best song in the world, I’m Not An Angel by Halestorm. I’ve wanted to write this for so long, every time I heard the song I wrote the story inside my head and I feel it’s time to write it! Enjoy!

_Cassie’s POV_

A day after school broke up, Cassie finally moved in with her boyfriend and her best friends, Fred and George. She had offered to help out in the shop when needed, and they had more than willingly let her move in. The flat upstairs was small but homely, and she didn’t mind sharing a room with George anyway.

Everything felt different after Dumbledore’s death. Now the future seemed uncertain. And Cassie still had one more year at Hogwarts, arguably the most important one, though the twins would disagree naturally. Business was booming, and they were earning more gold than anyone, even the twins themselves, thought they would.

After discovering that the twins were living off roasted chestnuts and sweets from Sugarplum’s Sweets Shop, Cassie decided that she would be in charge of cooking, and the twins didn’t dare stop her. When it wasn’t her shift, she would go and buy food that she could prepare three times a day. It was the only time she left the shop, and she rarely went alone, either. It was too dangerous to go anywhere alone these days.

A week after she had moved in, she was preparing dinner for the three of them, when she heard a creaking sound. Thinking it was one of the twins, she didn’t look up as she opened a tin of tomatoes.

“Is that Fred? Or George?” she said, not really paying much attention.

“Nice lil’ place you got ‘ere,” an unfamiliar voice said. This gained her full attention, and she spun around, to see a dishevelled man stood in the doorway, looking around.

“Wh- who are you?” Cassie asked. Her heart began racing, and she rested her hand instinctively on the knife on the table. He chuckled.

“I could tell you, but then I’d ‘ave to kill you, and wouldn’t it be a shame to ‘ave to kill someone as pretty as yourself?” the man said, leering at her.

Cassie was lost for words, staring at the disgusting man. Luckily, she was saved from responding. There were sudden, loud footsteps, followed by George calling up,” Cassie? Who are you speaking to?”

“This won’t be the last you’ll see of me, my love,” the man said, and he Disapparated before George could walk in.

“Cass?”

“George, there was some weird, gross man in the room!” Cassie said hysterically, realising that she had been shaking like mad the entire time. “He was so dirty and you should’ve seen the way he was looking at me! Oh Merlin!” She collapsed into his arms.

“Merlin’s beard, Cass. Are you okay? Did he touch you at all?”

Cassie nodded, then shook her head, trying to stop trembling. “I’m fine, he didn’t get a chance to come anywhere near me.”

“Come back downstairs with Fred and I, if he comes back, he won’t be able to do anything when we’re around,” George said firmly, and, taking her hand, he led her down the stairs to the shop.

~~~(O.O)~~~

_Two weeks later_

The first mistake that Cassie made was to leave. She didn’t leave for good; she only went for a small walk in the woods, mistakenly thinking that an area so secluded yet close to the shops was unlikely to have Death Eaters or Snatchers wandering about near it.

Cassie was wrong.

She had almost completely forgotten the incident in the flat, since the shop had been so busy. Since she had done so many shifts, Fred had suggested that she took a small break, and Cassie had agreed, relieved to have some time to relax. George was ordering more stock in, so she decided to go for a walk, but not very far at all.

Calling goodbye to Fred and George (the latter didn’t seem to hear her), she left the shop in good spirits. It was a nice, if slightly hot, day. Cassie walked down the road and down a short path that led down to the woods. There, it was slightly cooler with the trees shading her from the sun.

_Scabior’s POV_

He was skulking around the forest again. For once, he was alone, but that didn’t matter. He was looking for the girl again, and if only he could catch her when she was least expecting it... Scabior had made it his own personal mission to find and capture her.

Scabior tugged at the leather jacket he always wore. It was too much on a hot summer’s day, but it helped keep up the intimidating appearance. He kicked aimlessly at the ground with his heavy black boot...

There she was. Scabior could hardly believe his luck. She was so _alluring_ – her dark brown doe eyes, her beautifully tanned skin, her perfect figure... It took a while for him to stop lusting over her and prepare himself. He’d done this so many times that it was rare for a capture to be unsuccessful.

He strode purposefully up to her. She was wandering along in a relaxed fashion, and it took quite a few seconds before she could hear the s _tomp stomp_ of his boots. Then she tensed, and wheeled around.

Scabior smiled, delighted at the horrified expression on her face. “Hello beautiful. We meet again.”


End file.
